The present invention relates to apparatus for packaging articles, and in particular to container apparatus for the packaging of fragile or other articles which must be or are preferably hand packed.
A typical prior art container apparatus for the packaging of fragile articles or other articles which preferably must be hand packed, typically comprises a second outer portion and an first inner portion. The second outer portion typically is formed from a rectangular or cruciform blank in which the several sidewalls are successively raised and affixed into place to form a box like configuration, with an open top area. The first inner portion or lid for such a typical prior art container apparatus will be formed from a generally similar rectangular or cruciform blank. However, the blank will typically have a slightly larger area with the scores and cut lines positioned so that once the various sidewalls comprising the first inner portion have been folded and affixed into place, the first inner portion will be telescopingly received over the second outer portion.
Such a prior art container apparatus construction requires that for each particular size or volume container, two differently sized blanks must be purchased in order to form each container.
It would be desirably, therefore, to provide an effective container apparatus for the packaging of fragile articles or other articles which preferably must be hand packed, which would provide a savings in both the costs of materials, and as well the overall time and effort required for the assembly and affixation of the sidewalls, for facilitated assembly of the container apparatus and subsequent packaging of the articles contained therein.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification (including claims), and drawings.